


pretty

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [27]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cheating, F/M, Goretober, Goretober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 27:kuchisake-onnamisaki almost goes home with a cute girl.





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> misaki is in his freshman year of college.

It was a gloomy day when Misaki began to head back to the mansionette. He had to come during his professor's office hours, one of his greatest hatreds. But, he didn’t know a thing about mathematics, so…

Misaki was more than thankful not to see his landlord’s car parked by the entrance gate. Not many people were around this late, but it would still be an embarrassment. It was like they were a couple with all these flirty exchanges; Misaki cooked him dinner, Akihiko dropped him off at school. Misaki dips his head, turns at the gate. They had sex… But that didn’t really mean anything, did it?

No, they weren’t dating. That would be weird.

 

A patter of footsteps slowly approaches the boy. “Takahashi!” is called out from behind him.

He turns around to see a girl jogging towards him.  _ Who..? _

She stops and laughs, “Hi!” She was attractive and completely unrecognizable. Blonde, curly hair and a face mask covered her mouth. She reached Misaki’s shoulder in her height.

Misaki tilts his head, “H-Hello...”

She brushes back her hair, “Oh, I-I’m in your economics class, by the way. I saw you leaving and I’d figured I walk with you.” Her eyes smile.

Misaki chuckles nervously. He had never… been in this situation before. There was this cute girl before him making all of these flirty gestures and all he could do was watch. “…”

She leans on his chest, “Are you going home?”

Misaki stiffens up. They begin walking. “Ah, no, I was going to get groceries-”

“Do you wanna come back to my place instead, Takahashi?”

His face goes red.  _ Was that..? _ The girl’s hand snakes around his hand, pressing on his veins.

She rubs her knuckles against his palm, “It’s not too far away.”

He sweats. Something didn’t feel right inside of him. It felt like cheating. It felt scary.

“I… Okay.”

 

They continue along the main sidewalk until she cuts into an alleyway. “I usually take this shortcut. We’re not too far off.”

Misaki hums. The area smelt damp, like mildew. The girl has such bright, kind eyes. He can’t help but think of someone else. Someone who’s shoulder met Misaki’s hair, who’s gaze was soft. He can’t blow it off.

“Say, Takahashi,” she pauses for a moment and lifts her head, “Do you think I’m pretty?”

Misaki blushes at the sudden question. This girl… was very direct. His voice barely reaches above a whisper, “I-I do.” Did he? Was it the nerves?

The girl chuckles, brushing her hair behind her ear. Her fingers flick off the elastic of her face mask. “How about now?”

Misaki lets his mouth hang, lets his eyes widen, lets his heartbeat race. These things only existed around fireplaces and in wives’ tales. These things only existed in dark alleyways off main roads. Her mouth was split on either side, the fresh cuts extending to her lips. Her teeth were completely exposed, white amongst the bloody scene. She smiles, the corners of her gored lips upturned.

“Kuchisake-onna” she was called in the myths. Emphasis on  _ myths. _ She wasn’t supposed to be real. She was folklore presented before him. His mother over a book of scary stories told him how to avoid her years before. He could not remember a lick of it when his life most depended on that worthless knowledge. He goes with the gut feeling he had since the beginning of this wrong interaction. “Kuchisake-chan,” he blinks, “I’m gay-”

Her shy “smile” turns to one of disgust. She reaches into her back pocket, retrieving a pair of scissors, silver and rusted. “You don’t think I’m pretty?” She slams him against the wall, shows her tongue. “You don’t think I’m pretty?”

“I-”

The scissors are slammed into his cheek, a trail of blood descending. She widens the gap, sighs. “I’ll make you pretty.”

Misaki shakes, sputters. He had the wrong answer. And now, there was a gash in his cheek. “I-I-I do!! Yes!”

She chuckles in a pitiful way. The blades are retracted, she opens them. She takes the flesh between either lip with the guiding edge. She snips. She murmurs. Misaki cannot speak; he only whimpers.

“Pretty.” She takes to the other side quickly, splitting the fatty tissue of his cheeks. “Pretty?”

Misaki drops to the ground as the scissors are placed away, as the girl backs away. He pants and feels along his bleeding face. It was all wrong. It wasn’t pretty. He wouldn’t be pretty, not for him, not for the girl, not for Akihiko. He’d be mangled. His speech is all tongue, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
